


Finding a Place to Call Home

by SkylarBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marauders Era - Fandom
Genre: Gay Sirius Black, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Outing, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylarBlue/pseuds/SkylarBlue
Summary: All that lead up to Sirius running away
Relationships: Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Finding a Place to Call Home

He remembered the overwhelming joy flooding the young Sirius Black as he approached the Hogwarts castle for the very first time. For years he had only dreamed what it would be like and now he was here. Away from his parents all year. He was free. Sirius was buzzing at the thought. Soon that joy passed as the winter holidays approached, reminding him this wasn't permanent. He could stay over this break, but that didn't mean he could stay forever. 

James noticed his drop in demeanour and pieced together the why. The boys had shared a few stories of parents that let him guess at his family life. So James decided that he would try to help. He wrote to his parents telling them he would also be staying over the holiday. It wasn't much but it was all he could do. 

But his mother could do more.

"You can stay over mine for the holiday!" James smiled at Sirius and Remus's confused expression, adding quickly, "if you want that is. Peter too." 

He explained his letter and his mum's response. If he wanted to be at Hogwarts for Christmas that was fine, but he and his friends were welcome to join their family. 

Sirius took his best friend into a hug and spun them both round. "Thank you." 

"Of course man. It's what brothers do," James shrugged, tossing a hand through his hair. "Remus?"

He was more anxious to agree but in the end he did. Looking back now Sirius knew it was because the full moon ran close to that holiday. 

In the days following, the group went to the Potter's. Peter included. He hated missing out. Once Sirius had relaxed with Mr. and Mrs. Potter it was all smooth sailing. Warmth and love was all he could remember from the time. So much so that he went back the next year.

Sirius would tell his parents he was at the castle. Claiming to have too much work that needed catching up. It worked out well. That was it did until Regulus came to Hogwarts. 

It caused Sirius much more nerves than usual. Constantly wondering when the howler would arrive, letting him know his brother had snitched. But it never came. After that he tried to trust Regulus more. And he did. It was a horrible mistake.

It was the summer break and Sirius's parents had come up with the brilliant idea of looking through his mail. He easily learned a spell to block it. The mistake came when he decided to tell Regulus the spell.

At first his letters came ordinarily then one day they stopped. Sirius wasn't in the habit of getting many letters, it wasn't like he really made many friends outside of the marauders. But Remus and him have been owling the past few days. Sirius assumed he just hadn't had the chance to respond yet. The assumption broke when his brother came into his room, which wasn't an often thing.

Regulus laughed. He told a joke which Sirius won't even remember just that somewhere in it he said boyfriend. As in Sirius's boyfriend. 

His face only slightly faltered at the comment. Regulus must be teasing why else would he say that. There was no possible way for him to know about that. But the falter was enough that Regulus knew it was true.

"Merlin, it's true?" His eyes shifted to their parents who were now calling Sirius down. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know!" He breathed out as Sirius pushed by him. 

His heart pounded in his ear causing nothing Walburga or Orion was yelling to be heard.  
All he knew was they knew he was gay and it was Regulus's fault. 

Hatred filled his mind. Hatred for his parents. For Regulus. Himself. The whole bloody world. 

For everyone except his best friends. 

Before curses could fly at him he ran. With the thought of his friends guiding him.

All the love he felt the first Christmas with the Potter came rushing back as Sirius stepped forward into their home. As James took him into a tight hug he knew he finally had a place to call home.


End file.
